Magical World of Hetalia
by kurkuroshishiro
Summary: Yee  Nesia udah bkin scriptnya arthierella part 2  XDD   Warn : Gaje, Garing, OOC, dkk
1. Proelogue  Prolog

Magical World of Hetalia

by Kuro

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei... tapi hatiku milik Arthiiieeee~ XDD #ddhhuuaaakkk! *ditendang Alfred si kepred

Warning : Author Kuro yang ngeksis abbiiiissss~, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Basah, Becek gak ada ojek..., dan warning - warning lain yang biasa author - author warning-kan pada readers...

happy reading~^^

gak happy juga gak papa deng ... ,

* * *

><p>-Belom Chapter... baru Intro... =3=<p>

Kuro bosen ! Saking bosennya,,, Kuro ngelamunin yang nggak – nggak =3= Dan di saat ngelamunin yang bukan – bukan itulah tiba – tiba Kuro punya ide… 

Kuro : "Nessiiiiiaaaaaa~ Kuro punya ide ! Kuro punya ide !" 

Nesia: "Ide apaan Kur?" 

Kuro: "Karena Kuro butuh tontonan….. panggil semua temen – temen seantero Hetalia kemari gih…" 

Nesia: "Ide apaan dulu?" 

Kuro: "Panggil temen – temen kamu dulu aja dehh…." 

Nesia: "Awas kalo aneh – aneh !" 

Kuro: "Enggak kok… enggak janji…" =b 

Nesia: *deathglare 

Kuro: "Panggil aja sana…. Ntar kamu aku kasih posisi yang enak deh…" 

Nesia: "Beneran?" 

Kuro: "Bener…. Cepet gih panggil semuanya ! XD" 

Nesia: "Iya… iya…." 

Beberapa saat kemudian….. 

"Was… wes… wos… was…. Wes…. Wos… was…wes…wos…" 

"Ehem… ehemmm… semuanya… perhatikan Kuro yang ca'em ini…." Seketika semua yang ada di sana langsung muntah di tempat. 

"PPsssstttt… ppssssttt… Kuro sekarang kasih tahu maumu apa panggil mereka semua?" Nesia bisik – bisik ke Kuro. 

"Sudahlah,, kamu diam aja Nesia,, ntar juga tahu sendiri…" Kuro kedipin sebelah mata ke Nesia 

"Wooiii! Ada apaan sih? Cepetan! Jangan bisik – bisik mulu! Nanti ke-awesome-an gue bisa ilang gara – gara garing di sini! " protes Gilbert dengan ke-awsemannya. 

"Iyee…. Bang Gilbert yang bener – bener asem… sabar yee… ini juga mau dimulai…" 

"Awesome! Bukan asem!" 

"Sudahlah … takdir lo emang asem… terima aja…" Roderich berusaha 'menghibur' Gilbert yang bukannya terhibur malah pundung di pojokan. 

"Emmm,,, Kuro mau bikin drama nihh….. namanya 'Magical World of Hetalia'" ujar Kuro pada nation – nation dihadapannya. 

"Terus?" 

"Terus,, Kuro mau kalian jadi castnya !" 

"Terus?" 

"Terus,,, temanya itu Tales.." 

"Tales? Bukanya itu nama umbi – umbian yang ada di rumah Nesia, aru?" tanya Yao bingung sendiri. 

"Bukan! Kalo kata si Jawa, ponakan Nesia Tales itu artinya basah…" sambung Nesia 

"Itu TELES Nesia ! Bukan Tales ! Dan Yao,, maksud Kuro bukan Tales,, tapi Tales itu lhoo,,, Fairy Tales,,," jelas Kuro sambil geleng – geleng kepala. 

"Oooooooo~" 

"Nah ada yang punya usul cerita apaan yang mau dipake?" Kuro celingak – celinguk memandangi satu – satu pada nation yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kayaknya si Arthur mau ngomong tuh… daritadi bibirnya udah gerak – gerak dan tangannya melambai – lambai. Badannya juga getar – getar (kayak hape aja =..=) 

"Apaan Thur? kalo mau usul, ya usul aja,,, lu suka kan kalo ama yang fairy – fairy gitu…" tanya Kuro pada akhirnya. 

"Eh,, eh,,? Aku?" 

"Siapa lagi yang namanya Arthur di sini kalo bukan kamu?" 

"Oh…. Apaan yah? Peter Pan?" 

"Oke! Usul diterima! Arthur jadi Peter Pan dan yang jadi Windy-nya author Kuro!" PPLLLAAAKKKK! Sebuah atau tepatnya ¾ hamburger bekas gigitan dengan selamat mendarat di muka Kuro. 

"Tidak! Harusnya yang jadi Peter Pan itu HERO! Yaitu aku! Dan Arthie jadi Windy !" Alfred langsung protes. 

"Hey! Bloody git! Gue gak mau peranin cewek!" Arthur mulai marah – marah 

"Tapi kamu cocok kok Arthie-ku yang immuuutttt~" Alfred mulai towel – towel pipi Arthur yang mulai blushing 

"Waaaaaa~ ! Hentikaaaannn~ !" Arthur mulai mencari – cari kresek buat nutupi wajahnya blushing berat. 

"Lanjutin aja Pred,,, kayaknya si Arthie seneng tuh…"kata Kuro sambil makan sisa – sisa Hamburger di mukanya. 

"Jadinya gimana nih?" tanya Nesia tiba – tiba 

"Eh,, iya ya…. Lu aja deh yang bikin script,,, Kuro mau nonton si Kepred ama Arthie dulu,,, bagus sihh,,," Kuro pergi begitu aja dan gabung ama Eliza yang lagi motret – motret USUK momen 

Nesia bingung sendiri ditinggal author yang nggak bertanggung jawab. 

"Jadiii,,,, mau nulis cerita apaan ya?" Nesia garuk – garuk kepala sendiri 

"Tanya ama readers aja Nes….." tiba – tiba si Kumajiro dateng 

"Eh,,, iya ya…. Eeemmmmnnn,,, readers tolongin Nesia dongg.. usul mau cerita apa dan castnya siapa aja? Ceritanya bisa dongeng atau legend mancanegara atau tradisional legend dari Indonesia… Usulnya lewat riview ya …" Nesia memohon sambil pasang puppy eyes… 

"Yaaaaaa~! Arthie blushing tuh dideketin Kepred !hhhahahaaa~" Kuro teriak – teriak liat USUK moment 

"Katanya Kuro fangirlnya si alis ulet bulu… kok kliatannya malah lebih seneng ama pairing USUK?" tanya Kumajiro heran 

"Entahlah…. Yang pasti Nesia mau nungguin review dan usul dari readers dulu….. dan buat readers…no flame please…." 

===================================00=============================================

* * *

><p>Tuuuuhhhhh~ baca kan apa kata Nesia... jadii,,,, tunggu apa lagii... klik review sekarang ! kalo nggak, bakal disantet ama Nesia lhoooo~ nyahahahahaha~ XDDD<p> 


	2. Bab I  Arthierella  part 1

"Kurroooooo~ kurooooooo~"

"Iya Nesia? Kenape?"

"Ini nih scriptnya udah jadi !" kata Nesia sambil ngasih Kuro 'sesuatu' yang kemudian dibaca – baca Kuro.

"Ih,, sesuatu banget .. makasih ya Nesia… mmuuaacchh~" Kuro cipika cipiki ama Nesia

"Iiiihhh~ apaan sih Kur? Ini script aku buat dari usulan yang ngreview langsung ke kamu itu lho~"

"Waahh.. waahhh…. harus say thanks tuh Nes…"

"Iyaa… buat Shiro-san.. sankyu ya buat idenya… tpi gomen kalo tidak sesuai harapan,,"

"Hhhoooo~ gitu to Nes… terus request-an yang lain gimance dong?" tanya Kuro lagi

"Yang lain,, masuk list dulu…. Dan Insya Allah.. Nesia atau Kuro bikin ceritanya dan akan terbit habis ini…. Jadi tunggu aja…"

"Hhhhooooo~ gitu to Nes,, terserah kamu deh….. Nahh sekarang Kuro panggil main-chara nya ! Arthur~ ! Arthiee~ ! Iggyyyy~ !"

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa panggil – panggil?" Arthur datang sambil cengo

"Menurut script yang dibuat Nesia….. kamu harus berperan jadi tokoh utamanya ! Nih baca kalo nggak percaya!" Kuro nyodorin beribu – ribu lembar script hasil karangan Nesia.

"Oh… wah…. Aku memang awesome ya kepilih jadi tokoh utama… eh… nah.. lhooo? Kookkk…."

"Apa? Gak boleh protes ya Arthie si alis tebel berlapis - lapis….."

"Tttaappiii… ttaappiii~"

"Thur,,, alis kamu berapa lapis sih?" tanya Nesia penasaran

"Ratusan…." Jawab Arthur sok imut yang bikin semua di sana cengo terlebih Alpred.

"Suddaaahhh…. Cukup bercandanya ! Ayo kita mulai Neeeesssiiiiiaaaaa~ Camera! Rolling! Action!"

=0=

* * *

><p>Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya – sensei<p>

CInderella © Entahlah

Garing / OOC / Gaje / warning – warning lain yang biasa diwarningkan author pada readers yang pastinya readers sudah hafal dooonnnggg~

* * *

><p>Bab I | Arthierella |part 1 of 2<p>

"Arthie…"

"Arthie….."

"Arthura….!"

"Woooiiiii! Alis Gondrong !"

BBYYYYYUUUUUUURRRRR !

Seketika Arthur bangkit menerima guyuran air seember penuh. Guyuran itu membuatnya kaget setengah hidup mengira kamarnya sedang kebanjiran,,, walaupun…. Memang sudah biasa sih…. Tapi tetep aja bikin kaget. Ya nggak? Ya nggak? Nggak juga..

"Bangun! Udah jam berapa nih? Nggak awesome banget sih bangun kesiangan!"

"Bangun kesiangan nggak baik buat kecantikan loh Arthie~ hhhooohohoho~"

Arthur mengucek kedua matanya yang masih minta ditutup. Ia ingin tahu, siapa sih yang tega – teganya mengganggu mimpinya yang indah. Mimpi menang lomba masak tingkat internasional gitu… siapa sih yang nggak seneng. Apalagi scone-nya jadi dipuji banyak orang. Akhirnya mereka semua mengakui masakannya. Tapi itu hanya mimpi.

Setelah pandangannya 'benar'. Arthur melihat di depannya ada dua orang. Yang satu terlihat narsis sambil bawa ember, yang satu lagi terlihat flamboyan nan mesum.

'Oh, mereka….' Kata Arthie dalam hati.

Mereka yang dimaksudkan Arthie adalah dua kakak tirinya. Yaitu Gilberta, yang berambut keperakan, bermata merah, dan yang paling penting adalah narsis! Selalu mengatakan dirinya awesome. Padahal….. tahu sendiri lah… XD. Kemudian, yang kedua Fransisca, dia amat sangat modis, memperhatikan kecantikan dan penampilan, dan…. Flamboyan yang agak mesum. Arthie lebih suka saat dia sedang menindasnya daripada saat tiba – tiba jadi (sok) perhatian dan baik. Kalau lagi kumat begitu, Arthie bisa merinding ketakutan dan tiga hari tiga malam nggak bisa tidur. Karena…. Yaa… begitulah.. tahu sendiri…. XD

"Heh! Bengong! Disuruh bangun malah ngelamun! Pasti ngalamunin ke-awesome-anku ya! HHaahahaha~ Udah nanti aja! Sekarang benerin genting rumah yang kena putting beliung kemarin tuh! Terutama yang di atas kamarku! Ntar kalau ada yang ngintip ke-awesome-anku gimana? Aduhhh~ gawaattt~" perintah Gilberta sambil tetep narsis

"Eeiittss~ Arthie… sebelum itu, cuci rambutku dulu yaa…. Baru kamu benerin tuh genteng…" kata Fransisca sambil pasang wajah sok baik

"Wooiii! Nggak bisa! Genteng lebih penting dari rambutmu yang kutuan itu!" protes Gilberta.

"Eeehhh? Siapa yang kutuan? Dasar Asem !"

"Eeee~! Awesome! Bukan Asem!"

Arthie bingung melihat kedua kakaknya malah bertengkar sendiri. Semalam juga, gara – gara mereka berdua rebutan, ia harus membereskan sisa – sisa hasil perang mereka supaya ibu tirinya, Ivana nggak marah. Soalnya kalau marah bahaya tuh, bisa – bisa bom nuklirnya dikeluarkan. Pernah dulu Arthie jadi korbannya… waktu itu… emmm.. nggak usah diceritain deh,, kelamaan. Lagian nanti readers terharu deh.. Balik ke kamar Arthie aja yok…

Di tengah keributan yang amat sangat, tiba – tiba ada seseorang masuk.

"Ada apa kok ribut – ribut anak – anakku sayang hm?" Ivana masuk dengan senyum khasnya yang polos namun mematikan. Dan dengan kompak kedua bersaudara berhenti bertengkar dan menjawab, "Itu.. Arthie nggak mau bekerja….!" Sontak saja Arthie kaget dituduh seenaknya, walau sudah biasa sih…. Tapi tetep aja kaget…. Ya nggak? Ya nggak? Tapi Arthie tetep aja berusaha membela diri, "Wooiii! Wooii! Aku nggak ngapa – ngapain ya… kalian berdua yang bikin ribut,, bertengkar sendiri.. kok aku yang disalahkan?" Tapi pembelaan diri itu nggak ada gunanya. Kedua saudaranya tetep aja cari aman biar nggak dimarahi Bu Ivana. Dan lucunya, meski bertengkar mereka saling melindungi.

"Tadi Arthie bilang aku kutuan…. Bukankah itu jahat Mam?" kata Fransisca dengan wajah melas gimanaaa…. Gitu.

"Tadi Arthie juga bilang aku asem~ padahal aku awesome…. Iya kan bunda… iya kan bunda…." Si Gilbert juga ikut – ikutan melas padahal sebenernya nggak pantes deh.. beneran.

Arthie yang melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya itu rasanya pengen muntah. Bukan karena muak dengan kelakuan mereka, atau jijik liat wajah mereka, tetapi… ya…. Emang lagi pengen muntah aja. Setelah ini Arthie sudah hafal dengan kejadian selanjutnya. Pasti ntar si ibu tiri tanya…

"Apakah itu benar Arthie?" tuh kan….

"Arthie… sekarang kau bisa memotong kayu di belakang? Atau mungkin kau bisa kukunci di loteng, tidur bersama tikus – tikus dan digerogoti hingga hanya tersisa tulang – belulang?" masih dengan senyum bu Ivana dengan enteng mengatakannya. Bukan hanya Arthie yang ngeri, Gilberta dan Fransisca ikutan ngeri juga. Mereka berdua mundur beberapa langkah dari ibunya yang berwajah polos berhati 'demon' dan menatap Arthie dengan pandangan ih-tamat-lo-thur-kasihan-benjet

"Eee,,,,, memotong kayu akan membuat badanku lebih segar…. Kurasa….." Arthie segera berlari ke belakang rumah dan melakukan apa yang Ivana inginkan. Dalam hati ia agak sebal dengan ayahnya yang sungguh teganya meninggalkannya bersama ibu tiri berhati monster dan dua saudara tiri yang anehnya nggak ketulungan hanya demi mengembangkan bisnisnya. Saat ini Arthie hanya bisa berharap ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi dari rumah ini.

Sementara itu….

"Pangeran, tampillah sedikit rapi layaknya bangsawan" nasihat Toris, pelayan kerajaan.

"Aku lebih nyaman bila seperti ini Toris…."

"Tapi, nanti aku bisa dimarahi raja Ludwig apabila kau tak mau memakai pakaian ini pangeran…"

"Don't worry ! Kau sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami. Ayahku tak akan memarahimu, lagipula ibuku, ratu Feliciana adalah orang yang lembut meskipun agak yaaaa,,,"

"Tapi pangeran…."

"Aku akan membelamu kalau kau tetap dimarahi. Santai saja… aku kan hero!"

"Tapi…."

"Tapi jika kau tetap seperti itu kau tak akan mendapat pendamping hidup Alfred. Meski kau seorang pangeran atau hero ataupun apalah.." raja Ludwig dengan wajah tegasnya tiba – tiba memasuki kamar pangeran Alfred.

"A… ayah…"

"Malam ini kau harus berpenampilan layaknya seorang bangsawan"

"Memangnya malam ini ada apa? Apakah ada yang penting?" tanya Alfred yang heran dengan permintaan ayahnya.

"Malam ini adalah pesta untuk mencarikanmu istri, ayah dan ibu telah mengundang seluruh wanita di negeri ini. Kau bebas memilih. Jadi bersiaplah… jaga perilakumu juga…" lanjut raja Ludwig

"Pesta? Baiklah… tetapi istri? Aku belum siap ayah…"

"Kau tak akan jadi raja tanpa ratu anakku…"

"Seorang hero juga butuh pendamping pangeran…."

"Toris…. Bahkan kau juga…." Alfred menghela nafas sambil mengambil pakaian yang dibawa Toris dan berlalu untuk bersiap.

Arthie benar – benar capek hari ini. Tak disangkanya, setelah memotong kayu yang banyak ia masih tetap harus memperbaiki genteng dan mencuci rambut Fransisca. Namun, hal yang tak biasa terjadi hari ini. Tiba – tiba saja keinginan berdandan kedua saudaranya meluap – luap. Sehingga Arhie juga ikutan sibuk. Ia berlari ke sana – kemari memenuhi kebutuhan kadua kakaknya. Mengambilkan baju ini itu, sepatu ini itu dan mencocokkan semuanya. Menjelang petang, barulah Arthie mengetahui semuanya.

"Whaattss? Kalian mengapa tidak memberitahuku?" ujar Arthie kaget mendengar penjelasan Fransisca saat mengantar mereka ke depan rumah.

"Penting ya?" ujar Gilberta ketus yang membuat Arthie ingin memukulnya saat itu juga namun ditahannya.

"Hhhooohooohoo~ maaf ya Arthie sayang … kau tak bisa ikut… kau tak punya pakaian bagus satupun untuk ke istana… hhhohoho~" ejek Fransisca dengan nada yang amat sangat menyebalkan. Hampir saja Arthie menghajarnya.

"Ayo anak – anak, kita berangkat…." Panggil Ivana dari dalam kereta kuda yang baru saja datang.

"Iyaa~ bai – bai Arthie~ nanti aku ceritakan bagaimana sang pangeran melamarku…. Hhhohoho~" kata Fransisca genit

"Woii! Liat aja ntar gue bakalan nyusul !" Arthie pun mulai tersulut emosinya

"Mau naik apaan?"

"Gue masih punya kaki !"

"Gak awesome banget ke pesta jalan kaki…"

Arthie memanyunkan bibirnya. Benar kata Gilberta. Gak awesome banget ke istana mau pesta jalan kaki.

TBC ke part 2

* * *

><p>Nyahahaha~ dikit ya? dikit? kasihan... XDD #plaakk!<p>

ini reply bwt ripiu (khsus yg blm saia bales) XD

pemimpin fujoshi : okee... okeee... ini apdet... XD

ImyGie-Chan : eh? kenalan epbe? benarkah? #plaakk sapa saia di epbe dong... XD

oke... oke... req masuk list dulu... Nesiaa~ catet!

L'Anse yang malas login P : Iyaaa... ampuuuunnn... jangan santet saia... DX *gemetar-gemetar

-langit : raep? bisa gak ya? nggak tahu deehh~ gomen ya... DX ceritanya masuk list dulu ya... XD

bara no hana-chan : okeee~ okeee~ ntar Kuro bikinin... tapi antre yaaa~ XDD


	3. Bab I Arthierella part 2 of 2

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya – sensei

CInderella © Entahlah

Garing / OOC / Gaje / warning – warning lain yang biasa diwarningkan author pada readers yang pastinya readers sudah hafal dooonnnggg~

Bab I | Arthierella |part 2 of 2

"Woii! Liat aja ntar gue bakalan nyusul !" Arthie pun mulai tersulut emosinya

"Mau naik apaan?"

"Gue masih punya kaki !"

"Gak awesome banget ke pesta jalan kaki…"

Arthie memanyunkan bibirnya. Benar kata Gilberta. Gak awesome banget ke istana mau pesta jalan kaki.

Dengan langkah gontai Arthie menuju kamarnya. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa ke pesta itu. Sebenarnya sih Arthie nggak kepengen – kepengen banget ya ikutan pesta begitu. Tapi gengsi dong Gilberta sama Fransisca yang aneh begitu bisa datang kok dia yang terbilang 'agak' normal nggak bisa dateng. Tahu kan kalo gengsinya si Arthie itu setebel alisnya.

Ding !

Tiba – tiba Arthie ingat sesuatu. Ia ingat pernah dibelikan ibu aslinya gaun! Seingatnya gaun itu bagus banget… warnanya pink dengan bertabur bunga yang indah… hhohohoho~ jadi inget dulu waktu Arthie masih kecil… pernah… em… ya.. ya… ya gitu deh ntar kalo diceritain kelamaan hhaha~.

Nah, kembali ke Arthie…

Karena teringat oleh gaunnya itu. Dengan semangat '45 Arthie membongkar kotak pakaian lamanya. Sepertinya disimpen di sana deh. Dan… taaarraaaaaa…. Dengan pandangan agak kecewa Arthie memandangi gaun lamanya.

'Kecil banget sih… emang udah berapa tahun ya nggak aku pake?' kata Arthie dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Oh iya… ini kan gaun pas ultah ke 5 dulu… makanya… kecil benjet.. adududuh~" Arthie melempar gaun mininya ke sudut kamarnya. Ia tak punya baju bagus lagi. Punya bagus sedikit aja langsung diminta ..bukan… direbut si Fransisca flamboyan mesum nan menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja dia tak di bela Ivana,, si ibu – ibu penggemar vodka gila agak psycho.

"Ggggrrrrr~ pengen gue becek – becek, lipet – lipet, injek – injek tuh flamboyan mesum sama albino awsem! *^!%!$%$!%&(^!" Arthie mulai komat – kamit sendiri. Entah lagi sewot sama Gilberta dan Fransisca atau lagi baca – baca mantra santet, hanya Arthie, author, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

BBWWWOOOOOSSSHHHH~

"Halo… ini peri line 45, Nesia! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tiba – tiba sesosok mirip manusia tapi bukan, tapi nggak juga. Tapi manusia kok.. bukan juga sih. Gimana ya? Ya nggak gimana – gimana juga sih.

"Hooorreeee~ ! Berhasil! Setelah sekian lama… mantraku…. Kamu, ibu peri kan?" tanya Arthie sambil sambil S3 ( senyum – senyum sendiri )

"Bukan! Nesia bukan ibu peri ! Tapi ibu pertiwi! Tapi jangan panggil ibu! Panggil aku mbak peri aja! Mbak Nesia yang cantik dan imut meski mirip marmut, yang penting tetep yahhuuudd! Hhihihihi~"

"Ee…. Mbak peri?"

"Iya, kan Nesia masih muda. Jangan asal panggil ibu aja! Emang situ anakku?"

"Emm…. Iya deh… mbak Nesia kan tadi aku panggil….. nah… aku juga mau dong ke pesta di istana yang tadi Gilberta sama Fransisca pergi ke sana… pake baju cantik…. Sepatu cantik…"

"Piring cantik…. Gelas cantik…. Payung cantik….. Nesia cantik…. Hohohoho~"

"Errr… nggaakk .. nggak usah makasih, kalo itu di dapur udah banyak…."

"Ooo… gitu…. terus?"

"Terus… transport ke istana juga ya… yang bagus pokoknya! Bisa nggak?" mohon Arthie penuh harap.

"Emmm… kasih nggak ya? Kasih nggak ya?"

"Kasih deh…. "

"Wani piro?"

"…." Arthie terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Nesia cantik deh….imuut… baik hati.. suka menabung, tidak sombong dan yang paling penting suka menolong"

"Emmmmm… baiklah… gampang deh…. Dengan kekuatan Garuda… Nesia akan membantumu….! Heyyaaaa~!" dengan awesome-nya, Nesia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada Arthie dan…

KKAAAABBOOOOOOOOOMMMMM~ !

"Uhhuukkk…. Uhhuukkk… apaan sih Nesia…. Kok suaranya 'Kaabooomm' begitu? Uhhuukk.. uhukk.." protes Arthie yang sejenak tadi menganggap dirinya diledakkan oleh Nesia.

"Ihihihihi~ itu sound effect nya Nesia rekam dari bom teroris yang meledak di rumah Nesia beberapa waktu lalu.. nah, sekarang coba bercermin deh…"

Arthie menuruti apa yang dikatakan Nesia. Kini ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang tengah mengenakan gaun berwarna biru yang indah dan cantik seperti permintaannya tadi. Rambutnya juga tertata sedemikian rupa hingga ia terlihat lebih anggun sekarang.

"Wew, terima kasih Nesia… sekarang… emmm… transport-nya?" Arthie menagih janji pada Nesia.

"Oh,,, iya… kalau begitu… siapkan satu buah labu… atau bola… atau apa ajalah yang penting bentuknya begitu.. kutunggu di luar ya…"

"Ok!" Dengan sigap Arthie mencari – cari barang yang diminta Nesia di dapur. Namun, di dapur tak ada labu apalagi bola, atau minimal yang mirip labu atau bola lah. Benda yang penting bentuknya begitu juga tak ada. Yang ada hanyalah sebungkus makanan milik…. Giberta mungkin? Ambil saja deehhhh….

Di halaman, Mbak Peri Nesia telah menunggu…..

"Gimana? Dapet apa aja?" tanya Nesia pada Arthie.

"Cuma ini nih….." jawab Arthie sambil menyerahkan benda yang ditemukannya di dapur.

"Eh? Hamburger? Bisa nggak ya? Bisa deh…. Arthie.. taruh itu di sana… Nah,, sekarang pake mantranya si Jawa …. Bumi gonjang – ganjing… Langit kelap – kelip…. The sky on off on off…. "

'hhaaa? The sky on off on off? Nggak salah tuh?' kata Arthie dalam hati

"Hhheeyaaa~ !"

KKAAAABBOOOOOOOOMMMM~ !

"Hhhaaa? Apaan nih?"

"Mobil o'on! Cepetan gih naik udah telat kan?" kata Nesia sambil mendorong Arthie supaya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tttaappii,… ttaappiiii…."

"Udah cepetan.! Aku tahu kau udah nggak sabar mau pamer sama si flamboyan ama si awsem kan?"

"Bukan! Nih! Masa' nyeker…." Kata Arthie sambil menunjuk kedua kakinya yang masih telanjang.

"Oh iya ya…. Hihihihi~ sim salabim …" kkaaabbooooomm~ kini sepasang sepatu kaca telah membungkus kedua kaki Arthie.

"Pecah nggak nih?"

"Udah… jangan banyak nanya! Cepetan berangkat ! Udah telat nih…."

"Eh iya…. Makasih ya Nesia~ Dadah bai baiii~" kata Arthie sambil berlalu menggunakan mobil barunya.

"Oh ya! Pulang sebelum tengah malam ya ! jangan lupa !"

"Iya…." Sayup – sayup Arthie menjawab. Entah dia akan mengingat pesan Nesia atau tidak. Hal ini membuat Nesia sedikit khawatir

Biarlah Arthie menikmati perjalanannya ke istana dengan mobil buatan mbak Nesia. Nah, sekarang kita lihat keadaan si pangeran Kep… eh..Alfred di istana. Sedang apa ya? Emmm,,, kayaknya lagi siap – siap buat pesta tuh. Alfred lagi berdiri di depan kaca tuh.. ngapain? Ngaca lah…

'Adduuuhhh cakepnya….. mata biru bening, rambut agak kecoklatan, ada antenanya lagi… tambah imut deh… dasar ayah, penting nggak sih ngundang semua cewek – cewek se-kerajaan kumpul buat cari istri untuk aku? Nanti – nanti juga nggak papa kok, muka ca'em, imut, pangeran, kaya dan yang paling penting aku kan HERO. Siapa sih yang nggak pengen punya menantu kayak aku? Nggak bakal nggak laku deh…. Tapi dasar ayah yang terlalu kaku. Aku harus udah nikah di umur segini lah… harus begini lah… begitu lah… aku kan HERO, jadi nggak usah khawatir dong… btw kok diliat lama – lama aku nggak Cuma cakep dan imut tapi keren juga ya…. Hahahahaha~' lagi asyik – asyiknya narsis, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Otomatis Alfred gelagapan salah tingkah. Dia nggak mau ketahuan kalo sedang narsis. Gengsi dong…. HERO kan harusnya rendah hati… nggak narsis… ya nggak? Ya nggak? Nggak juga…

"Eeemmm ,,,, permisi pangeran…. Anda telah ditunggu oleh Yang Mulia Raja Ludwig di depan untuk menemui tamu - tamu" kata Toris sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Oh, kau Toris…. Ngomong – ngomong tahukah kau Toris, daripada keluar dan menemui tamu – tamu di sana… saat ini aku lebih ingin makan es krim dengan tenang sambil nonton TV" Alfred pun curcol sama Toris

"Maaf pangeran… kita tidak punya TV.." jawab Toris dengan sopan

"Eh? Mana mungkin istana semegah ini tidak ada TV?"

"Kan ini latarnya masa lalu, jadi TV belum diciptakan… nah jadi sebaiknya sekarang pangeran segera menemui para tamu."

"Iya… iya…"

Dengan malas, Alfred keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju aula istana, tempat diadakannya pesta. Di antara kerumunan tamu – tamu, dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya tampak berbincang – bincang dengan beberapa tamu lainnya. Kemudian, dihampirinya kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Ayah…. Pesta macam apa ini?" tanya Alfred pada ayahnya, raja Ludwig dengan setengah berbisik

"Pilihlah di antara mereka ini sebagai istrimu, ayah tidak terlalu memperhatikan status seseorang, jadi kau bebas memilih.." jawab raja Ludwig

"Tapi ayah…"

"Sudahlah.. turuti saja apa kata ayahmu vee~ dia tahu yang terbaik untukmu veee~" ratu Feliciana ikut menimpali.

"Baiklah…." Alfred tidak bisa lagi membantah, apalagi jika ibunya telah berkata… yaaahh… begitulah…

Alfred bergabung dengan tamu – tamu yang memang sebagian terdiri dari wanita. Dalam hati, Alfred mengakui mereka semua cantik, anggun, dan menawan. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuatnya tertarik. Dia memang belum tertarik dengan hal – hal seperti itu. Apalagi, beberapa mereka tampak agresif. Seperti yang mendekatinya kini.

"Haaii pangeran Alfred…. Ini aku Fransisca… wanita paling cantik dan seksi di negeri ini…. Ehehehe~ kau pasti tahu itu, kan pada waktu itu kau…..adududuh~"

"Perkenalkan pangeran, aku Gilberta. Mahluk paling awesome di dunia. Tentu saja pangeran juga awesome,, tapi tidak lebih awesome daripada aku…." Gilberta memperkenalkan diri setelah sebelumnya mendorong Fransisca agar menjauh dari hadapan pangeran.

"Apa – apaan sih Gil! Kan aku duluan yang ngajak pangeran ngobrol…. Lagipula mana mau pangeran Alfred mau ngobrol sama awsem kayak kamu" Fransisca membalas mendorong Gilberta dari hadapannya.

"Daripada lu, flamboyan mesum!" Gilberta tak mau kalah dan mendorong balik saudaranya.

Alfred bingung dengan kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya malah bertengkar sendiri, bahkan sebelum dia sempat bicara. Saat akan kabur diam – diam, tiba – tiba seseorang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Pangeran, mereka berdua adalah anak – anakku. Berdansalah dengan mereka" kata Ivana dengan senyum yang seperti biasa. Senyum yang manis namun mengintimidasi. Mau tak mau Alfred diam di sana menyaksikan kedua bersaudara itu bertengkar sementara ibunya hanya senyum – senyum saja melihatnya. Siapa sih yang seneng kalo deket – deket Fransisca yang lagi bertengkar sama Gilberta sementara ada orang yang senyum – senyum di sebelahnya dengan aura mengintimidasi? Author aja males ngetiknya, apalagi Alfred yang jadi korban langsung. Bahkan aura ke-HERO-an Alfred aja males melerai mereka, padahal biasanya HERO kan melerai pertengkaran gitu… ya nggak? Ya nggak? Nggak juga …..… lagi – lagi… bosen ah.

Alfred hampir saja tak bisa pergi dari sana selamanya kalau saja tak ada keributan yang tiba – tiba terdengar dari luar.

KKAAABBOOOOOOMMM~ !

Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ia segera berlari keluar selain untuk kabur juga karena penasaran. Siapa sih yang nggak penasaran…. Hasyah… Iya, iya. Semua orang penasaran kecuali yang tidak segera mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di luar. Termasuk Alfred, seperti yang sudah dibicarakan tadi. Di luar, Alfred terpana melihat ada sesuatu yang nyangkut di patung kebanggaan ayahnya, yaitu…. sebuah mobil ! Wow mobil gitu loh! Siapa sih yang bawa – bawa mobil? Kan ceritanya belom diciptain jadi waow benjet geetthoo… wwaaooww … w-a-o-w …waow… apalagi bentuknya… waow.. hamburger! Lagi – lagi waow… w-a-o-w ! Makanan kesukaannya jadi desain yang waow benjet… hmmm…. Siapa sih yang punya? Dengan segala rasa ingin tahu, Alfred menghampiri salah satu saksi mata yang masih hidup. Penjaga gerbang kerajaan, Heracles.

"Eh, Her… siapa sih yang bawa – bawa tuh mobil?"

"Entahlah Pang… saya.. sedang….tidur… tiba..tiba…ada ..yang….nyangkut…di..sana…" jawab Heracles setengah tidur.

"Eh? Pang? Lu kirain pang – pang ha?" keberatan Alfred percuma saja, karena Heracles sudah tertidur lagi.

Alfred sadar ia tak bisa mengandalkan Heracles penjaga gerbang yang tukang tidur. kok bisa tukang tidur jadi penjaga gerbang? Nah itu dia… Alfred juga nggak ngerti. Jadi dia nggak bisa cerita gimana kok Heracles bisa jadi penjaga gerbang. Nah, pas lagi asyik – asyiknya mikirin Heracles… tiba – tiba dari dalam mobil keluarlah sesosok manusia (mungkin) dengan rambut blondenya dan gaun cantik berwarna biru. Dan Alfred benar – benar terpana dengannya. Sebenernya sih keluarnya biasa aja, malahan nggak anggun sama sekali. Soalnya yang keluar sambil mengumpat dan nendang – nendang tuh mobil yang udah bobrok nabrak patung. Tapi, kalo dari sudut pandang Alfred begini….. yah mahluk itu… .. ya bener itu memang Arthie… tapi si Alfred di ceritanya belum tahu itu Arthie.. oke… jangan kasih tahu Alfred ya… oke… kalo kasih tahu ntar aku santet…

Nah kembali, ini dari sudut pandang Alfred. Arthie keluar dari mobilnya sambil ngibas – ngibasin rambut blondenya yang halus, rada slow motion gitu sambil agak berkilau – kilau gitu juga. Trus dia menari – nari dengan anggun di depan mobil krebipeti-nya. Pas dia nengok ke arah Alfred, pandangan mereka berdua ketemu. Alfred tambah deg – degan, apalagi liat mata Arthie yang ijo… wwzzzttt… kayak ada yang nyetrum di dada Alfred. 'Waow, matanya ijo… mata duitan kah?'

Alfred kacamatanya nggak dipake kali ya? Orang Arthie lagi mencak – mencak sewot sama mobilnya kok dibilang menari – nari dengan anggun.

Alfred yang rada cengo beberapa saat , akhirnya sadar dan segera menghampiri bidadarinya, Arthie. Arthie yang emang nggak begitu ngeh sama Alfred gara – gara masih sewot dan mengeluarkan kata – kata yang sebaiknya tak usah dipublikasikan jadi rada kaget pas ditegur Alfred.

"Eh… ada apa ya?" tanya Arthie yang rada curiga sama Alfred yang kini senyum – senyum sendiri, nggak ada yang nemenin.

.

"Mari nona, bergabung dengan pesta di dalam.." jawab Alfred sok baik.

"Lha ini gimana?" tanya Arthie sambil tunjuk – tunjuk ke mobil krebipeti-nya

"Itu biar saya urus nanti… mari…." Tawar Alfred sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Oh, baiklah…." Arthie pun segera berjalan memasuki istana, nggak sabar mau pamer sama Fransisca dan Gilberta.

Alfred yang sedikit ndongkol karena uluran tangannya tak bersambut segera mengikuti Arthie dari belakang sambil garuk – garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel. Di dalam istana, kemana aja Arthie pergi, Alfred selalu ada di belakangnya. Arthie ke pojok sana nyari Gil dan Fran, Alfred ngikut. Arthie ke pojok yang satunya lagi nyari Gil dan Fran, Alfred ngikut. Arthie ke kamar mandi mau buang samting, eh Alfred juga ikutan. Karena agak risih diikutin terus, akhirnya Arthie nglabrak Alfred.

"Mau apa sih?"

"Mau kamu…"

Seketika Arthie jadi sewot, misinya mau pamer jadi agak kesendat – sendat ama stalker dadakan ini. Meki, dalam hati…. Seneng juga sih. Arthie benar – benar kaget saat tiba – tiba Alfred meraihnya dan mengajaknya berdansa. Karena tak bisa dan agak segan mengelak dan sebenernya seneng juga tuh Arthie diajak nge-dance… eh maksudnya berdansa sama Alfred, Arthie tak menolak. Alfred senyum – senyum sendiri dan memandangi Arthie terus, Arthie yang merasa dipandangi terus pun jadi agak salah tingkah.

"Kenapa sih? Ngeliatnya gitu banget?" tanya Arthie sambil tetep jaim

"Kamu cantik…" jawab Alfred sambil tetep senyum

Arthie segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. 'Cantik'. Seketika Arthie teringat akan Mbak Peri Nesia. 'Nesia sedang apa ya?' tanya Arthie dalam hati. 'Mobilnya rusak apa nggak papa ya?'

"Hey…"

"Hn…."

"Tahukah kau apa yang lebih tebal dari alismu?"

"Apa?"

"Rasa sayangku padamu…."

Mendengarnya Arthie antara pengen ketawa, eneg, dan agak tersinggung gara – gara pembicaraannya bawa – bawa alis lapis kebanggaannya itu. Tetapi, Arthie tetap menahan emosinya dan hanya menaggapi dengan, "Oh". Jaim ggeetthhoooo…..

"Hey…."

"Hn…."

"Kuharap kamu nggak akan pergi ke taman bunga…"

"Hm? Why?" Arthie mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu.

"Aku takut mereka akan layu karena cemburu dengan kecantikanmu…" jawab Alfred sambil senyum… tetep…

Sekali lagi Arthie dibuat perasaannya campur aduk antara pengen ketawa, eneg, dan seneng.

"Hey…."

"Hn…"

"Aku nggak perlu gula lagi kalau minum kopi bersamamu…"

"Why?" Arthie mulai tertarik dengan lanjutan – lanjutan apa yang akan muncul dari mulut pria bermata biru itu.

"Karena dengan melihatmu saja udah terasa manis banget kok…." Kata Alfred yang kini senyumnya makin lebar aja.

'Boleh juga nih orang…. Tapi… tetep aja aneh….' Kata Arthie dalam hati.

"Hey…."

"Apa lagi?" Mendengarnya Alfred semakin bersemangat karena orang dihadapannya tak lagi hanya mengeluarkan kata 'Hn' saja.

"Tahukah kau ada keindahan dan keajaiban yang melebihi pelangi?"

"Nggak tuh…" Arthie menjawab seperti itu dengan sengaja. Meski ia sudah tahu kelanjutannya, tetapi ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Alfred.

"Yaitu kamu... kamu benar – benar keajaiban dan keindahan yang luar biasa bagiku."

'Tuh kan… tuh kan… bener' kata Arthie dalam hati yang senang dengan gombalan – gombalan yang diobral Alfred padanya.

"Sepertinya aku telah menemukannya…" kata Alfred tiba – tiba saja.

Mendengarnya, dalam hati Arthie bertanya – tanya, 'nemu apa? Nemu duit?'. Arthie sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tapi…. Hasrat ke-jaim-annya mencegahnya. Sehingga ia memilih untuk diam saja dan tanpa terasa mereka berdua telah berdansa lama sekali. Bahkan Arthie telah lupa tujuan utamanya, pamer. Bahkan Alfred juga telah membuatnya lupa dengan peringatan Nesia, hingga saat jam di istana berbunyi 12 kali.

DING! ….. DING!... DING!...

Suara jam dinding yang keras telah menyadarkan Arthie akan peringatan Nesia yang menyuruhnya pulang sebelum tengah malam. Sebenarnya, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak mengindahkan peringatan Nesia. Tapi, untuk mencari amannya, Arthie segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Alfred dan berlari begitu saja keluar istana. Tentu saja Alfred bingung melihat Arthie yang tiba – tiba saja pergi. 'Apa dia pergi karena aku bau nggak enak? Atau, karena dia sendiri yang baunya nggak enak dan malu lalu kabur?' Alfred mulai berpikir yang macam – macam.

Arthie dengan sekuat tenaga berlari keluar. Saat itu, tiba – tiba bajunya kembali seperti semula. Dengan itu, Arthie mengetahui arti peringatan dari Nesia. Tiba – tiba ia teringat dengan mobil krebipeti. Jika ia terlambat pulang, maka ia akan jalan kaki! Memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu, Arthie segera memacu larinya agar lebih kencang, namun itu justru membuat nya jadi kurang hati – hati dan tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang… emppuukkk…

MMMRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW !

Arthie langsung jatuh jempalitan sekalian turun dari tangga di depan pintu masuk istana.

Dhuk! Dhuk! Dhuh..dhukk…dhuukk….

"Adudududuh… aduh… aduh…"

Arthie segera bangun dan melihat salah satu sepatunya ketinggalan di atas bersama sesuatu yang diinjaknya tadi. Yang dikiranya kucing ternyata penjaga gerbang, Heracles yang sedang tidur. Daripada mengambil sepatu dan ketahuan Heracles, Arthie lebih memilih menghampiri mobil krebipeti. Namun, Arthie kecewa karena mobil krebipeti telah kembali jadi bentuk aslinya. Dan dengan sisa – sisa kekuatanya, maka Arthie terpaksa pulang dengan jalan kaki dengan sesekali mengumpat dan menendang – nendang apa saja yang ada di dekat kakinya.

Sementara itu, di belakang pangeran Alfred berlari dengan susah payah. Dalam hati ia menyesal karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi hamburger dan cola, yang kini benar – benar terasa dampaknya. Tubuhnya tidak fit lagi dan larinya jadi lambat. Bahkan ia tak konsentrasi lagi karena tanpa sengaja, di depan pintu istana ia menginjak sesuatu.

MMMRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWW!

Seperti Arthie juga, Alfred terjatuh dan meluncur dengan tidak mulus menuruni tangga.

"Adudududuh~ Heracles! Jangan tidur di sembarang tempat!" kata Alfred setelah bangun dari jatuhnya yang membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"Maaf… Yang…Mulia…." Jawab Heracles sambil setengah sadar.

"Hey.. Apakah kau tadi melihat seseorang dengan gaun biru keluar dari istana?" anya Alfred pada Heracles.

"Entahlah… aku…sedang…tidur…. Dan… merasa … terinjak….saja…" jawab Heracles apa adanya

"Emmm… apa itu?" tanya Alfred melihat ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di kepala Heracles dan mengambilnya."Sepatu kaca? Mungkinkah? Cari nggak ya? ...Cari." lanjut Alfred kemudian sambil menghitung kancing bajunya.

Esoknya, Arthie benar – benar menyesal mengahdiri pesta semalam. Benar – benar melelahkan! Nabrak patung, lari – lari keluar istana, pulang jalan kaki. Untung saja ia pulang sebelum saudara –saudaranya tiba di rumah. Jika tidak, bisa saja dia diledek karena jalan kaki dari istana hingga rumah hanya demi pesta. Keajaiban dari Nesia pun hanya bertahan hingga tengah malam waktu itu saja. Semuanya berubah kembali seperti semula. Kecuali, sepatu kacanya yang tinggal sebuah saja. Yang sebuah lagi ia ikhlaskan untuk Heracles yang telah diinjak olehnya. Kasihan sekali dia pikir Arthie.

Namun, sejak kejadian itu, ia terus saja memikirkan pemuda yang berdansa dengannya malam itu. Arthie mulai ketularan virus berlebihan Alfred. Ia membayangkan Alfred saat itu,begitu bersinar, bermata biru bening, rambut coklat dengan antena, mungkin jika antena itu dicabut, seluruh ingatannya akan hilang, bahkan jiwanya juga bisa saja tergantung pada antena itu….. apasih… Arthie mulai berpikir yang bukan – bukan.

"Hei…. Heii…. Melamun saja kau. Cepat, rambutku ini butuh didandani yang rapi dan indah…" teguran Fransisca mengejutkan lamunannya.

"Iya…iya.. dasar kodok flamboyan mes….."

"Hoi Fran….! Bersiaplah ! Katanya pangeran akan datang hari ini ke rumah kita!" tiba – tiba Gilberta masuk ke kamar Fransisca dan memotong perkataan Arthie.

"Eh? Benarkah? Akankah ia datang melamarku? Arthie! Cepetan!" Fransisca jadi heboh sendiri

"Iya, tapi aku lebih berharap adiknya juga ikut datang… sudah lama aku tak bertemu Mattie~ oh Mattie imutnya dirimu~" kata Gilberta sambil senyum – senyum gaje yang agak bahaya.

"Mattie? Maksudmu pangeran Matthew itu? Yang pendiam sambil bawa – bawa beruang? Darimana kau kenal?" tanya Fransisca heran

"Pas pesta beberapa minggu yang lalu, kami ketemu di sana dengan awesome-nya ehehehe~"

"Daripada dia, aku lebih memilih pangeran Alfred, matanya biru, rambutnya yang coklat, tapi sayangnya dia punya antena yang aneh… sebaiknya dipotong saja. Pasti bagus!"

'Eh? Mata biru? Rambut cokelat? Antena? Jadi….' Arthie sedikit tercengang mendengar penjelasan Fransisca. Dia tak sadar malam itu telah berdansa dengan seorang pangeran. 'Sialan…. Tahu begitu kemaren langsung pamer aja sama Frans dan Gil ! Iiissshhh~!'

"Anak – anak,, keluarlah… pangeran Alfred udah datang tuh…." Tiba – tiba Ivana muncul dan menyuruh Frans dan Gil segera keluar. Arthie yang ingin memastikan ikutan keluar, tapi Ivana tersenyum mengerikan padanya dan menyuruhnya berada di dalam saja. Dalam hati, ia heran mengapa tak pernah bisa menolak ibu tirinya. Apakah karena aura menekan yang ia miliki? Entahlah…

Akhirnya, Arthie hanya bisa mengintip dari balik tirai yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga di rumahnya.

"Jadi…. Maksud…. Kami…. Kemari… adalah….mencari…pemilik….zzzzz…zzz.." PLAK! "eh… maaf… kami… mencari… pemilik…. Sepatu…. Kaca… ini….jadi…dimohon…semua…anak…anda… mencobanya….. tanpa…kecuali…." Heracles memberikan penjelasan dengan ngantuk – ngantuk gimana….gitu.

"Baiklah…. Gil… ayo..coba sepatu ini…." Panggil Ivana pada Gilberta

"Eh…eh… baiklah…" Gilberta mencoba memakai sepatu yang dipakaikan oleh Heracles. Dan ternyata kaki Gilberta terlalu besar untuk sepatu itu. Gilberta yang memang pada dasarnya tak berniat dengan sepatu kaca itu mundur dengan hati yang lega karena tidak berjodoh dengan pangeran Alfred. Ia lebih mendambakan Mattie, yang polos, lucu, imut, unyu – unyu deh pokoknya….

"Fransisca… sekarang cobalah…"

"Baiklah! Pasti muat deh…. Hhohohoho~ iya kan pangeran Alfie…" Fransisca mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Alfred dan Alfred pun tiba – tiba tubuhnya merinding dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ayooollaaahhh mmaassuuukkk!" Fransisca memaksakan kakinya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam sepatu kaca itu meski jelas – jelas kakinya juga terlalu besar. Hal itu membuat semua yang ada di sana merasa kasihan pada sepatu yang dimasuki oleh kaki nista kecuali Gilberta tentunya yang sedang membayangkan imutnya pangeran Mattie dengan ekspresi wajah yang mencurigakan.

"Sudah,,, berhenti… nanti pecah!" ucap pangeran Alfred pada akhirnya yang tidak tahan melihat sepatu indah itu diperlakukan dengan nista.

"Ugghhh… sialan…. Padahal hampir saja aku jadi istri Alfie…" gerutu Fransisca. Dalam hati Alfred berkata, 'Amit – amit dah punya istri begitu'

"Sayang sekali,, yang kau cari bukan salah satu dari putriku pangeran…" ujar Ivana

"Tapi,, ini rumah terakhir yang kami kunjungi… namun belum ada yang pas dengan sepatu ini.. aneh sekali… iya kan Heracles… Heracles!... Toris bangunkan dia!" Alfred geleng – geleng kepala melihat Heracles yang dalam waktu singkat bisa tertidur lelap begitu pulas…

PLLAAAKKK!

"Eh… eh… iya pangeran… itu memang…aneh… tapi…. Bukankah di …rumah ini….masih…. ada ….satu…lagi… anak…perempuan…?" kata Heracles yang masih tetep nyambung walaupun sempet ketiduran.

"Benarkah itu nyonya Ivana?" tanya Alfred kemudian

"Benar… tapi ia hanya pesuruh di rumah ini, tak mungkin ia bisa memiliki sepatu seindah ini pangeran.." Ivana pun beralasan

"Eeemmm tapi… mungkin saja….." Alfred mengalihkan seluruh pandangannya di ruangan itu sembari berpikir. Dalam salah satu foto keluarga yang terpasang,, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut blonde dan bermata hijau… 'mata itu… mata hijau…mata duitan…..' Alfred seketika berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Disibaknya tirai yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Di sana ia menemukan Arthie sedang berdiri dan menatapnya dengan heran. Kemudian tanpa ba bi bu, Alfred menariknya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Heracles.. Toris… suruh dia mencoba sepatu itu!" perintah pangeran Alfred.

Semua orang terpana saat melihat kaki Arthie cocok sekali dengan sepatu itu. Sebenarnya sih biasa aja… tapi biar sedikit dramatis, semuanya jadi terpana…. Bahkan Fransisca sampe pingsan tak percaya. Saat itulah tiba – tiba Mbak Peri Nesia muncul…

"Haaiii semuuaaa~ Mbak Nesia ting ting kembali…..!" kemudian mbak Nesia pun mengayunkan tongkatnya pada Arthie dan mengubah penampilan Arthie jadi persis seperti malam pesta itu.

"Arthie…. Sepatu kamu yang satu mana? Nggak awesome dong kalo Cuma pake satu sepatu…. Hihihihi~" tegur Nesia pada Arthie.

"Oh, iya… aku ambil deh…" Arthie masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan menggunakan sepasang sepatu kaca yang lengkap.

"Nah… sempurna! Sekarang kalian terusin sendiri ya…..baiii baiiii~" seketika Nesia pun menghilang kembali… entak ke mana… ke rumah kiku kali…

"Yeeeeeee~ akhirnya! Siapa namamu? Arr… Artt…?"

"Arthie…"

"Yyaaaaaa! Arthie…. Ayo kita pulang…" kata Alfred sambil tarik tangan Arthie begitu aja

"Eh? Pulang? Ke mana?" tanya Arthie kebingungan.

"Ke istana lah…"

"Aku kan bukan warga istana…"

"Mulai sekarang iya…. Kau kan istriku…"

"Eh?"

OWARI~

Kuro : Ayeeee~ selesai~ XD gomen kalo kurang memuaskan… (_ _)

Nesia : Berikutnya apa nih Kur?

Kuro : Apaan y? Beok aja de… surpres… kkkk~ XDD

Arthur : Wooiiii! Kuro kurang ajar! Mataku hijau bukan berarti mata duitan ya!

Kuro: dududududu~ *pergi

Arthur : Woooiiii! Dengerin orang kalo lagi ngomong !

Kuro : Prreeeedd… istrimu ngambek tuh….

Alfred : mana – mana ? Arthie…. Tenang… HERO datang !

Arthur : Siapa yang istrinya Alfred ha?

Kuro : Kau… =..=

Alfred : Arthie~~ *kejar Arthie

Arthur: Hwwaaaa~ Awas lo Kur! *kabur

Kuro : dudududu~ =3=


End file.
